warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Runningwind
|pastaffie = None |age=Approx. 45 Moons (3.75 years) at death |death=Killed by Tigerclaw |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Runningkit Runningpaw Runningwind |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: |familyl = Halftail One-eye Mousefur |mentor = Bluestar |apps = None |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, The Last Hope }} Runningwind is a lean, slender, brown tabby tom with a lithe, muscular body. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Runningkit and his sister, Mousekit, are born to White-eye and Sparrowpelt. :On the day Bluefur's kits are born, he is pushed back by his mother, White-eye, over to their nest, where Mousekit had fallen asleep. Runningkit and Mousekit play with Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit when they get older. He and Mousekit flick snow lumps at them, and then try to look innocent when the three kits stop and complain. White-eye scolds them for doing so. :Later on, Stonekit mentions that Runningkit had told him that Thrushpelt was the father of him, Mistykit, and Mosskit. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Runningwind is a ThunderClan warrior. :He pokes his head out of the warriors den when his Clanmates return home from a Gathering. When he sees how upset they are, he asks what is wrong. He is told that ShadowClan has asked for rights to hunt on ThunderClan land. :After Frostfur's litter is stolen, he is one of the cats who is on the patrol that goes to ShadowClan to bring them back. He is mentioned saying that the task wouldn't be easy but, Ashfur says that there's little resistance. In the process of rescuing the kits, he helps drive out Brokenstar and his followers. He gets clawed badly in the battle as he takes on two unnamed ginger warriors. He claims he doesn't need help, and manages to fight off the invaders at the end of the battle. Fire and Ice :After a Gathering, Bluestar assigns Runningwind and Dustpaw to a dawn patrol. :The following morning, Whitestorm and Sandpaw accompany them on the dawn patrol. When Fireheart and Graystripe nearly crash into them, Runningwind hisses into Sandpaw's ear that they are going to fetch WindClan after she sneers at them, and Sandpaw's taunts grow into silent curiosity and awe. :When Bluestar chooses Fireheart and Graystripe to be mentors of Frostfur's kits, Tigerclaw disagrees, suggesting Runningwind instead of them. Bluestar replies that while he is a good warrior, he does not yet have the patience to mentor an apprentice. :Graystripe catches a cold and Runningwind is assigned to help train Brackenpaw. He and Fireheart take their apprentices out and begin to show them the different hunting techniques. When Fireheart leaves early, saying he isn't feeling good, Runningwind agrees, commenting that he looks off. :Runningwind calls out a greeting to Fireheart when he is sharing tongues with Graystripe, but Fireheart just ignores him. :Runningwind, along with the majority of ThunderClan, has doubts that Cloudkit, Fireheart's kittypet nephew, could ever become a warrior. He says that the Clan has enough to worry about without another kittypet. He complains that the fluffy tom will eat all of the fresh-kill until the next snowfall and then die of the cold. :He is seen eating with Graystripe when he asks if he had a good hunt. When Fireheart asks if he was going to the next Gathering, he eagerly replies that he is. He is later seen coming back from a patrol on the RiverClan border with Willowpelt, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw. When Whitestorm's patrol returns with rabbit bones covered in ShadowClan scent, Tigerclaw orders Runningwind, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Mousefur to come with him on raiding patrol. They leave before Bluestar returns. However, the patrol is stopped by Brackenpaw, who tells them that the ShadowClan cats are Brokenstar and his rogues. He and Mousefur exchange a glance when they hear that Yellowfang is tending to the former leader's wounds. :One morning, he and Tigerclaw emerge from the warriors' den for the dawn patrol when Onewhisker comes to their camp, saying that WindClan is under attack by ShadowClan and RiverClan. He joins Tigerclaw's patrol, and they go to WindClan territory. They join the battle a few moments after the first ThunderClan patrol enters the battle. He yowls for help when Nightstar, ShadowClan's leader, has him pinned down. Fireheart dashes over to him and together they fight Nightstar until he is beaten. Afterwards, Runningwind congratulates Fireheart, and promises to tell Bluestar about how well he fought. ''Forest of Secrets :When Fireheart asks who is ready for a patrol, Runningwind volunteers, along with Graystripe and Sandstorm. He remarks that Whitestorm and Mousefur are foolish to take all of the apprentices out at once. They patrol the RiverClan border, and when Graystripe comments that RiverClan wouldn't be hunting their prey, Runningwind retorts that he wouldn't put anything past them, and that they would steal the fur off their backs if they let them. When they see that the river has thawed and flooded, Runningwind announces with satisfaction that this will keep them from coming to ThunderClan. :Later, during an invasion from ShadowClan and WindClan, he, Willowpelt, and Sandstorm fall back to guard the nursery as the enemy warriors break into their camp. :Just before Cloudkit's apprentice ceremony, he listens as Willowpelt announces that she is having kits soon. He murmurs a congratulations as Mousefur gives her friend a friendly lick on her ear. :After Tigerclaw's treachery has been revealed and he is exiled, Runningwind wonders, whilst talking to himself, about who the new deputy will be. ''Rising Storm :As Fireheart struggles to assign patrols for the day, Runningwind awkwardly tells him that Longtail is training with Swiftpaw and couldn't lead the sunhigh patrol. Fireheart then assigns Runningwind to lead it along with Dustpelt and Darkstripe. When the patrol returns, he tells Fireheart that they scented Cloudpaw near Twolegplace. Not long after this, he leads Thornpaw out of camp when Fireheart stops him. He tells him that he promised Mousefur that he would teach Thornpaw how to catch squirrels. Fireheart reluctantly lets them go out, though he wants to search for Cloudpaw. :The next morning, Runningwind unenthusiastically takes Cloudpaw out for hunting at Fireheart's order. Later, he hunts down Fireheart and asks if he has seen Cloudpaw anywhere. When Fireheart responds that he hasn't, Runningwind angrily tells him that he told Cloudpaw to wait while he washed, but when he had finished, the apprentice had disappeared. He is exasperated when Cloudpaw returns from hunting by himself and watches from the warriors' den as Fireheart scolds him. :Fireheart later assigns him to lead a sunhigh patrol, and also lists his name off as one of the cats who would be going to the Gathering that night. :Runningwind shares prey with Sandstorm a few days later, after she had fought with Fireheart over Cloudpaw. When Fireheart makes amends with Sandstorm, Runningwind doesn't say a word, but his eyes glow with amusement. He asks sharply what happened to Cloudpaw when Ashpaw came over to them. He frowns when he hears that Cloudpaw had gone to live with Twolegs, remarking that Darkstripe would enjoy the news. :He is seen again on an evening patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw. Not long after the patrol leaves, Mousefur and Thornpaw return to camp, terrified. They tell everyone that they were attacked and have no idea where Runningwind is. Fireheart takes a patrol out to the Thunderpath, where the patrol had been, and sees Runningwind's body, lying lifelessly on the Thunderpath, with Whitethroat standing over him, shocked. It is revealed that his patrol was attacked by Tigerclaw and his band of rogues, and that they had killed Runningwind. His body is then brought back to camp and the Clan sits vigil for him. The Darkest Hour :Runningwind makes his first appearance as a member of StarClan. :At Firestar's leader ceremony, he gives Firestar his fourth life, with the gift of tireless energy, to use to carry out the duties of a leader. As the life is given to him, Firestar feels as if he's racing through the forest, able to outrace any enemy forever. :During the battle against BloodClan, Firestar feels Runningwind, lithe and muscular, fighting next to him, along with the other StarClan cats who gave him his nine lives. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Last Hope :During the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest, he appears with the rest of StarClan making Dovewing jump. Firestar asks if Runningwind's still fast on his paws, and Runningwind confirms that he is. Firestar then sends him with Dustpelt to chase off the invading Dark Forest cats. :Later, Runningwind is introduced by Jayfeather as the cat that gave Firestar the life of tireless energy when the tabby cat comes with StarClan to retrieve Firestar's spirit. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Although he does not formally appear, Runningpaw is mentioned in the ''Significant Leaders section of ThunderClan, and he is listed as one of Bluestar's apprentices, along with Frostpaw and Firepaw. ''Battles of the Clans :Runningwind does not formally appear, but his name is called out by Dustpaw in the fight against ShadowClan to make the enemy think there were more cats than there actually were. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :One-eye: Father: :Halftail: Sister: :Mousefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Last Hope characters